


The Daily Lives Of Fairy Tail Students

by Metawarkitty



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anime, Cinnamon Roll, Comedy, Drama, Erza Scarlet - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fate, Fluff, Gray Fullbuster - Freeform, Kouhai, Lucy Heartfilia - Freeform, Manga, Marshmallows, Multi, Natsu Dragneel - Freeform, Romance, School vs school, Senpai, Slice of Life, Students, Zodiac, alternative universe, day to day life, fairy tail - Freeform, friends - Freeform, funny moments, highschool, twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metawarkitty/pseuds/Metawarkitty
Summary: Greetings everyone, so this is a Fairy Tail AU (Alternative Universe) based on their everyday lives as students. Also I know that some of the characters are over high school age, for the sake of this story their ages are that of average high school students, I hope you all enjoy this story! Thank you all for reading. ~ 	Metawarkitty





	1. First Impressions

The beautiful blonde girl stood both nervously and excited in front of this daunting building, known as high school. To be more exact, Magnolia's top school, Fairy Tail.

She had been awaiting this day for so long, she had always dreamed of studying at this school, of course her name however, had bound her to a different fate. Her name was responsible for much misery, as well as being sent to some stuffy and uptight all-girls school for the rich and prestigious young ladies of Fiore, even the princess had supposedly attended that renowned school.

But that was not what Lucy had wanted, she wanted to be free to pursue her dreams, no mater how childish or silly they seemed. But since she carried the name "Heartfilia" She was forced to keep in line, she had enough. Enough of the neglect and the forceful words of dull encouragement about keeping up outward appearances.

Lucy truly loved her father, but that love had grown tiresome, especially after losing her mother. Lucy could not take it anymore and had chosen to live alone after making the choice to run away from home and support herself. She now stood proudly, after the rush of these reminding thoughts, she smiled to herself...After all Fairy Tail was the top school, additionally three of her childhood friends are attending this same high school. Even though she actually has not had any contact with them for years, she remained hopeful that they would remember her.

Lucy had been standing for over an hour in the principle's office. The joys of doing endless piles of paperwork and filling out forms. Lucy had entered this school through the honour student program, most of the reason being because of supporting herself, her part time job just barely covers her living expenses, she was doubtful about being able to afford school fees, uniforms and other unforeseen costs.

After completing her mountain of forms, the principle kindly smiled. Mr. Makarov, had a really good reputation, one that had preceded him. Lucy felt calm after his warm words of welcome and encouragement, he had also mentioned that the whole school had been buzzing about a new off-season transfer student arriving today.

Lucy was now feeling nervous, more nervous than before. Thinking about how to make a good first impression, she hadn't really been around other people, especially people her own age, considering she didn't really count the girls from her last school, they were all robotic and lifeless. She was faintly trembling with a nervous expression, she is now standing outside of the principles office when her homeroom teacher, a rugged man with slicked back orangey- chestnut brown hair and a constant smirk, but yet seemed professional enough arrived to guide her to her new classroom. As they walked on, she grew more anxious with each step. "You don't have to be so nervous" Her teacher said casually, interrupting her chaotic thoughts of scenarios and failed social engagements. "You're in the most lively and energetic class of the school, everyone is very welcoming, so much so, it's like a big family" her teacher said with a hearty chuckle.

Lucy had felt somewhat relieved but still had a pitfall in her stomach. As they inched closer to the room, it seemed incredibly noisy and rowdy, the teacher was not joking about them being lively Lucy thought to herself, before entering she did a very quick run through to make sure that her hair was fine and that there were no wardrobe malfunctions in the making. Feeling more assured, she was ready to meet her new classmates. She had entered after the teacher, and followed to stand up in the front ready to introduce herself.

"Yo Gildarts, you're late today" A pink haired guy shouted out from the back of the classroom.

At the mention of the name, the entire class went from its giant ruckus to an instantly quiet and proper classroom, Lucy got a chill down her spine now knowing not to ever upset her teacher.

"That's Gildarts-sensei to you Natsu." Retorted the teacher.

" Oh there's someone with you" said the young pink haired person now known to Lucy as Natsu.

"Everyone this is the new transfer student, Lucy Heartfilia" Gildarts-sensei announced.

Lucy started internally cursing that he had used her last name, her name had always ruined everything for her. Forcing a smile, she said "I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet you all" She had tried to use her most cheerful voice and brightest smile, hopefully that helps she thought.

"Well, Lucy-san you can sit in the empty seat there next to Natsu, also you can call me Gildarts-sensei, don't worry about the last name" He said and appointed a seat for her.

Lucy felt a weight lift off of her shoulders, she had entered the classroom with no incident, she has a friendly teacher, the class seemed somewhat warm, much warmer than her home and she introduced herself without embarrassing herself. She counted all of this as an achievement.

"Yo Lucy, so you're the new student? Welcome" Natsu said with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, um...yes, thank you" Lucy said a little caught off guard, not expecting anyone to talk to her so soon. She was expecting some unfounded hardship and much dislike, but this is a good thing. Her heart felt a little lighter, especially after seeing that whole hearted smile on his face.

"You can call me Natsu, if you want I'll show you around the school at break"

"Thank you! That would be wonderful, um, you can call me Lucy"

Lucy smiled at the thought of a blossoming new friendship.

Her peaceful thoughts were very abruptly interrupted by some half naked guy with black hair wearing a necklace of some sort around his neck. He grabbed Natsu by the collar "Natsu, you hot headed bastard I'm going to pay you back for earlier"

"Shut up droopy eyes" Natsu retorted

"You wanna go!?" the mystery student had said.

"Grayyy" Natsu said almost making it sound like a growl.

Lucy sat frozen in her chair, surprised and worried at this scene unfolding in front of her. Everyone is just ignoring it, well... not really ignoring it, more like used to it. Natsu and Gray? Must have a lot of fights. Lucy thought to herself, but was quickly pulled back to reality when a sudden elbow to the face had literally hit her off the chair she was sitting in.

Natsu and Gray instantly stopped fighting to look at the fallen classmate. Lucy took a moment to fully comprehend why her face felt hot and why her head hurt. She looked down to see blood on her shirt and the very worried faces of her classmates, not fully realizing the situation yet, Lucy looked confused until she saw the shocked faces of Natsu and Gray. She finally realized the situation. During this brawl, Natsu had accidently hit Lucy in the face with his elbow, judging from the force of his elbow that punch might have sent Gray flying.

Without hesitation, Natsu dropped the entire fight and in one swift movement Lucy was being held like a princess, at least she could blame her redness from getting hit in the face. Natsu had excused himself from class and begun carrying Lucy to the nurses' office....


	2. Apologies and First Greetings

Natsu entered the nurses' office, finding the first free bed to put Lucy down. Poluchka-sensei had entered a moment later, the strict, sharp eyed woman just seemed to scoff at the sight at Natsu, but turned to see a student now occupying a bed. Keeping her blatant irritation in, she goes over to see an unfamiliar face and a worried Natsu.

"What's the story here?" She looks intently at Natsu

Natsu freezes up very slighty "Well, you know... I was fighting with Gray and I accidently hit her...in the face." Natsu tries to explain and laugh it off as an innocent mistake.

Natsu's chuckling dies down very quickly when he sees Lucy laying in the bed, a red face and a bloody nose, as well as her uniform being ruined. What he had tried to brush off as an innocent mistake is now truly bothering him.

Poluchka-sensei had nothing to say, as she already guessed that the new student had ended up in the general vicinity of the Gray vs Natsu wars. Quickly she had gone off to get something to clean Lucy up, as well as something for the swelling and pain. Natsu looks down, with a regretful and gentle expression on his face he says very softly. "I'm sorry, Lucy"

It was a little louder than a whisper, enough to hear the heart behind his apology. Lucy smiled and opened her eyes "It's alright Natsu-san, but you really pack a punch. That might have really hurt Gray"

Natsu looks slightly startled at the smiling Lucy, his concern turns into that same childish grin "You know it, just watch I'll get him next time!" That soft voice, became louder and brimming with confidence.

Lucy chuckled at everything, it hasn't even been her first lesson and everything was so lively, despite getting caught in the crossfire, she was actually having immense amounts of fun. Lucy was laughing internally, and smiling so happily on the outside, until she remembered her now bloodied uniform. Her face instantly dropped and was concerned, trying to think of what she could do, unless she wanted to walk around full of blood all day...

Natsu had seen that glimpse of concern in her eyes, he didn't know what people were thinking all the time, but sometimes it was an easy read.

"Lucy, I'm going back to the class. Come back after you rest a bit"

Lucy had nodded and rolled over, deciding to take this opportunity to sleep a bit, after all she was tired from having her nerves keep her up the whole night.

Poluchka-sensei had come back, seeing a shirtless Natsu walk out of the infirmary, but of course still keeping his precious scarf on. As Natsu walked passed, he stopped her "Poluchka-sensei, please let Lucy rest for a bit. And give her the shirt" He said as he walked back to class.

Poluchka-sensei just let out her usual "hmph" and walked back into the infirmary, Lucy now lay in the bed, resting and thinking about everything. Along with the dull ache of her face and head. Poluchka-sensei had been kind enough to get her some tissues to clean her nose, as well as an ice pack for the ache and swelling on her face.

"Change into this when you're done cleaning up" Poluchka-sensei had said bluntly whilst handing her a shirt. Of course she didn't mention that it was Natsu's, nor did Lucy know at the time.

"Thank you very much" Lucy took the shirt, counting the lucky stars of not having to spend her first day walking around covered in blood. She had somewhat expected something resembling a stroke of luck... I mean after all she was known as "Lucky Lucy"

Lucy had changed and folded her bloodied uniform neatly, so that she could clean it as soon as possible, praying that the blood will not set. As she sat, trying to regain her composure and her heartbeat to a somewhat normal rate. The door had opened slowly...

It was Gray... He saw the blonde girl with her happy, but lonely expression sitting on the bed, and continued his purposeful stride towards her.

"Yeah, so I'm sorry about getting you involved in our fight, I'll make sure to pay back the hothead next time" Gray said with his usual tone, and expression. At first glance he probably would come across as indifferent, and blunt, but his words were laced with kindness. Lucy smiled, maybe he's just socially awkward?

The thought had made her chuckle and she looked up to see a surprised Gray looking at her.

"Thank you for apologising, but it's really alright" Lucy said smiling

"Oh, um sure. I'm Gray by the way, Gray Fullbuster"

"I'm Lucy"

The two seemed to share some friendly introductions and then Gray left. Their conversation was short and sweet, but something hinted at another budding friendship in the making.

Lucy had calmed down and was now ready to go back to class, to pick up and continue her first day. Of course she had an outburst of laughter thinking of all the things that could still happen.....

*Really short chapter this time around. Next chapter will hopefully be longer, thank you all for reading!! Hope you enjoyed. *


	3. Meeting The Scarlet Empress

Lucy had kindly thanked Poluchka-sensei for letting her stay, as well as the change of clothes and everything to clean herself up. Of course her face was still swollen but nothing could help that, as Lucy was making her way back to the classroom, taking something akin to a snail pace, she had walked into a wall.

"Ow..." Lucy said rubbing her face, only to discover she had not walking into a wall... But rather, a stack of books being carried by another student. As she lay sprawled on the floor, a hand had reached out to help her. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, uh, yes. Thank you, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" Lucy said as she bowed apologetically

"Let me help you!" Lucy said sounding a bit flustered, she had taken less than half the books and felt like her arms were about to snap off. As she looked up expecting to see some mucho man student behind the tower of books, she caught a glimpse of the most beautiful scarlet red hair.

Standing wide eyed and stunned... "Beautiful" she said looking at the girl before her.

"You must be the new transfer student, yes?" This mystery girl said interrupting Lucy's thoughts.

"Ah, yes! I'm Lucy" She said quickly

"Lucy... That's a nice name. I'm Erza, Erza Scarlet"

"It's nice to meet you Erza-san" Lucy said smiling

"You as well"

Erza seemed really friendly, but yet their conversation felt a bit boring. Not intentionally but just very mundane, Lucy had blamed herself for her lack of knowing what to talk about.

"Lucy, is your face alright, it seems swollen" Erza said looking straight into her face...A bit too close in fact.

"I'm fine, I just got hurt earlier because I was sitting too close to Natsu-san" Lucy said innocently

"Ohhh Natsu eh?" Erza said looking incredibly sinister, Lucy had gotten a chill down her spine, seeing this new doom and gloom atmosphere around Erza.

"Umm, It's alright, I'm really fine so-"

"No. They must not get away with hurting my cute kouhai" Erza said both with intent to kill and a sparkle in her eye when she said "My cute kouhai"

Lucy had blushed slightly at being called cute, especially since she instantly looked up to Erza-san, actually.... Erza-senpai.

"But, Erza-senpai... isn't Natsu also your kouhai?"

"Mm, yes. But it is a senpai's duty to guide her kouhai's on the journey to success and a bright future without causing trouble for others!" Erza-senpai gave her miniature speech with such conviction that had put her on a pedestal. One that commanded respect from her kouhai's.

"Erza-senpai is amazing" Lucy had thought while watching all of this.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll take care of you"

They continued talking about various things, Lucy was truly happy that they could move past their first conversation and are now talking about topics, such as clubs and classes, upcoming social events and festivals. Everything was making Lucy really excited to experience all of these things.

They had been walking, Erza-senpai had been explaining things about the school to her as they walked along, eventually stopping at the teachers office to drop off all of the books they had been carrying.

"Erza-senpai you're really strong to be carrying all of that by yourself" Lucy said as she was working the ache out of her shaking arms

"I'm used to it" Erza-senpai says smiling. "It's just a matter of building up your strength"

"I see" Lucy replied.

"Oh no! I need to get back to class" Lucy had been so distracted by the conversation she completely forgot about going back to class.

"You should be getting back, I think you haven't changed classes yet, come. I'll take you back to class"

"Thank you Erza-senpai" Lucy said with a big smile and sparkling eyes.

Erza had a slight blush on her cheeks from how cute her kouhai is.

After walking and directing Lucy as they went along, they finally arrived in front of Class 2-C

Lucy sighed from relief and thanked Erza. As she entered the classroom, Erza had followed in behind her.

"Natsu Dragneel. My most troublesome kouhai, I heard you hurt the new student" Erza said reverting back to her death aura.

Natsu sat dead still and mildly trembling as he heard Erza calling him.

The entire class sat wide eyed and quiet... Lucy had looked over the faces of her terrified classmates... "Erza-senpai sure is scary" Lucy thought to herself.

Lucy turned and thanked Erza one more time for helping her get to the class, as Lucy made her way back to her seat, she could see Erza still staring intently at Natsu.

"I will be back at break" Erza said as she walked away, closing the door behind.

After hearing her footsteps becoming softer and softer the further she got away, the whole class let out a relieved sigh. It's almost as if they were all holding their breath. Natsu in particular sat looking nervous with a sweat bead... But that quickly faded away when he turned to Lucy. "Yo Lucy, you feeling better?" He asked with that childish grin again.

"All fine now!" Lucy said reciprocating his smile.

As she looked at him she saw him wearing his scarf... But why doesn't he have a shirt on? She had only noticed now, considering she was too distracted with the classes reaction to Erza-senpai.

Finally. She clicked, the shirt Poluchka-sensei had given her...It was Natsu's shirt. Lucy had blushed slightly at this discovery.

The bell chimed, announcing the end of the lesson. Lucy sat and stared at her timetable seeing what the next lesson was, as well as teacher names and books. She stared blankly until an unusual sound and disturbing presence had alerted her of danger.

Ke sniff Ke sniff ... "Mmmm nice parfum"

Lucy's skin crawled slightly as she saw a short man with a stone face sniffing her.

"EEEEEK!" Lucy squealed from surprise as she scooted back with her chair using the desk to separate herself from the strange man.

"You are the new student yes? Men"

Lucy nodded in response.

"Mmm, fine parfum you have. I am Ichiya-sensei, this is Hibiki-kun my assistant" Ichiya-sensei had been doing weird poses and hand gestures all throughout his introduction, Lucy once again responded with a nod, not knowing what to say to the strange little man that made her skin crawl.

Throughout the lesson, Ichiya had been standing on the desk explaining various topics whilst doing all of his weird poses, some students had requested that he stop with the gestures and poses. But completely ignoring them, he continued while his supposed assistant stood star struck and praising his valour and superior knowledge.

Eventually the lesson came to an end, after following the bell another two boring and uneventful lessons had passed. In all honesty, Lucy was glad for the uneventful lessons. Considering the day she has had so far, as break was approaching she saw Natsu getting up and walking over to the window.

As the bell chimed, almost instantly the door was opened with incredible force and there stood Erza.

Natsu had opened the window and was preparing to jump.

"Wait a moment! This is the third floor!" Lucy said as she went to stop Natsu.

Natsu had already jumped though, as Natsu thought he had made a clean getaway, he was dangling... Erza had caught his scarf and with one hand she was holding him, upon which she pulled him back into the classroom. Lucy stood shocked...She knew Erza was strong but she didn't think she was this strong...

Natsu was now sitting on the floor awaiting his lecture, just then the door had opened once again...

"You flame brain bastard where are you!?" Gray came in shouting

Lucy froze up at the sound of the voice.

"Natsu I'm going to-" Gray stopped dead... "E-Er-Erza-senpai, what are you doing here?" He asked nervously, clearly terrified.

"Gray... I see. You were also partially responsible for hurting Lucy" Erza said coldly as she glared straight at him.

"Mah, well this and that happened and...and.."

Without fully listening to Gray's explanation he was now on the floor next to Natsu.

Erza had begun her lecture which lasted for the entirety of break...Natsu and Gray really did look half dead by the end of it.

Erza had left to get to class on time, and Lucy was left standing and a daze. Today has really been too much for her. But still, she was enjoying herself she thought fondly.

As she turned she saw Gray and Natsu bowing towards her along with their shaky apologies. Lucy saw and started laughing leaving a confused Natsu and Gray to figure out what was so funny.

It was fun Lucy thought until she saw the time and realized they would be late if they didn't get going. Natsu and Gray shot up, Natsu had grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her along with great force.

"You don't want to be late for Babasaama's class. She'll make you spin." Natsu said turning green at the sound of spinning.

Luckily they had made it in the nick of time.

But for one thing... Lucy was confused, why did Gray also run here with them if he isn't in the same class?

"Gray, are you in this class too?" Lucy asked

"Yeah." Gray replied while catching his breath from running

"He just skips out a lot" Natsu interjected

"Oh, I see"

Although Lucy had made a very graceful retreat as Natsu's interjection had sparked another fight.


	4. Gangs, Saviours and Home

Natsu and Gray had been fighting throughout the entire lesson, causing quite a ruckus, but every other student just carried on as if they weren't there. "I suppose being so used to multiple fights a day would do that." Lucy thought to herself. The lessons continued and luckily there were no more fights for the rest of the day.

The school day had ended, some students were leaving and others were getting ready for their clubs. Of course Lucy wanted to take Erza-senpai's advice and choose a club, but today she couldn't, in fact could she choose a club? She did have her part time job. She was going to her new apartment. Although still not knowing her way around Magnolia she needed a map, she decided to ask one of the teachers for directions to both her new workplace and her apartment.

Lucy had remembered the way she took with Erza and started to retrace her steps -arriving outside of the teachers office, after knocking she found Gildarts-sensei, hopefully he will know the way. Lucy had entered and approached Gildarts-sensei, he was more than happy to help, he had written her directions to her apartment using the school as a guide point and directions to her workplace using her apartment as the guide point. Lucy thanked Gildarts-sensei and was ready to leave.

Lucy read over the directions that Gildarts-sensei had made for her, his directions were very precise and easy to understand, he also seemed to use more landmarks and general markers instead of street names which made it a lot easier for Lucy. She was walking step by step by his guidelines and she had arrived about halfway there when suddenly she was grabbed.

"We caught a fairy" A strangers voice stated...

"What? Let me go!" Lucy demanded, trying to break free from the iron grasp

Suddenly more people appeared... the badge on their shirts... "Raven Tail"

Lucy had heard about Raven Tail, that it was apparently the polar opposite of Fairy Tail... And the schools had a long hatred of one another, but Raven Tail expressed their hatred violently against Fairy Tail students.

Lucy began trembling...trying to think of how she could get out of this situation, she didn't really know anything about fighting... she could only do... her last resort. Lucy slipped out of the strangers grasp surprisingly enough. As she turned, she used her secret move.

"Lucy kick!" She shouted as she deftly kicked the stranger in the face, sending him stumbling back a bit.

Not knowing that she had dropped her map at the start of this whole scuffle.

Lucy was afraid but looking for an opportunity to escape, eight more students surrounded her.

"What to do, what to do..." She said softly while glancing around frantically.

Suddenly one of the Raven Tail students went flying past her, she stood still and stunned. Behind the group she saw a young man with fair blonde hair...wearing a Fairy Tail uniform...

"Oh no...he'll get caught up in this too" Lucy though to herself.

"Who are you!?" yelled one of the students...

"Me? I'm Sting... Sting Eucliffe" The young man said confidently.

"St-Sting? As in... Sting, one of the twin dragons!??" Another student yelled.

"Oh, so you know me then?" He said with a smirk

As though they had seen some sort of monster, the Raven Tail students took off running without so much as a word of apology or complaint.

Lucy sat trembling on the floor and feeling relieved, she looked up to see a hand, a hand offering to help her up. Behind the kind gesture was Sting.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"You saved me" Lucy said followed by a breath of relief...

"Uh, no problem. But why were you cutting through here? Every student knows this is a hangout spot for Raven Tail students"

"I...didn't know, it was my first day at Fairy Tail, and my first day in this city...I was just trying to get home" Lucy said sounding a bit embarrassed

"So you're the transfer student?" Sting said smiling

He patted Lucy on the head, "It's all good if you didn't know. But just be careful"

"I will thank you!"

"Oh yeah, I'm Sting Eucliffe from class 2-B"

"I'm Lucy, from class 2-C"

"2-C? With Natsu and Gray"

"Yeah..." Lucy said chuckling nervously

Sting seemed lost in thought for a moment when Lucy had thanked him again, although now she had just realized that her map was gone...

Lucy had explained the map situation, and asked for directions from Sting.

"Sure, I'll walk you there" Sting offered

"I'm grateful but you don't have to go through so much trouble" Lucy said feeling a bit bad from having him save her and now walk her home.

"I don't mind, it's on my way."

"Oh I see, thank you"

Lucy followed close by Sting taking note of the places she should avoid and which way she should take as an alternative route. Lucy was thankful...everyone seemed so nice here. Her heart was warmed for the first time in a long while. Such small things brought so much happiness that she could cry...

Her first day... welcomed warmly by her teachers, the principle and just other students in general. Getting hit the face wasn't fun, but she got to talk to Natsu and Gray because of it. Natsu gave her his shirt in place of her own, got amazing advice from Erza-senpai...She got to use her 'Lucy Kick' and get rescued by Sting. Today was such an eventful first day she was so overwhelmed by everything.

But on the other hand... she was grateful, grateful for all the wonderful people she met and the things she got to experience today. Grateful that her heart could be warmed from it's cold state. But most of all, she was grateful to whatever force gave her the courage to run away to find her happiness.

"We're here" Sting said

"Oh thank you!" Lucy said as she was quickly pulled from her thoughts.

Lucy thanked him and smiled, a smile that had her whole heart and happiness behind it.

Sting was taken aback a bit by that bright smile, so much so he slightly blushed and averted his gaze.

"It's no problem, just be careful on your way home from now on" Sting said a bit bashfully.

Luckily Lucy didn't pick up on his bashful state.

Sting had left, walking quite fast as if to run away from Lucy.

Lucy turned to find her apartment, number 305... she walked and eventually found it, along with her landlady waiting there for her...

As soon as she got to the door she apologised for being late, the landlady seemed rude but could have a kinder side to her... Lucy actually couldn't tell. She received her key and the fact that a box arrived for her... Lucy decided to take all of her necessities and post them to her new apartment, rather than carry it around with her.

She entered her apartment, it wasn't big or fancy. But it was more than enough for Lucy, and besides the price was brilliant for what she was getting.

Lucy set down her bag and looked around the apartment, it was scarce... But it had furniture at least, she would need to liven it up a bit.

Lucy had taken out her shirt from earlier, and had put it aside to be washed.

She went to open the box that was delivered. Inside was a few clothes, a pair of shoes, Lucy's favourite doll Gonzales, a photo of her mom, another photo of her mom and dad, along with her and Gonzales. A box of letters, a small bag with keys, a Plue plushie, a jewellery box, a writing set and finally some extra changes of uniform.

Lucy unpacked her box, changed her clothes and washed her shirt along with Natsu's.

"I should thank him tomorrow" She said to herself.

It wasn't much but her apartment felt so much better and felt more alive.

Lucy was starting to feel a bit hungry, but there was no food...she didn't get an opportunity to buy food, just then she remembered her bento, she didn't get too eat it.

Lucy had eaten her bento, feeling a lot better and had done her homework. Now all she needed was to have a relaxing bath and then go to bed.

Lucy had been soaking in the bath for a while and now decided it was time to go to bed, after setting her alarm clock. She laid in bed and realized how exhausted she truly was. Almost instantly she fell into a deep sleep.


	5. The Second Day Begins

Lucy had woken up abruptly from her peaceful sleep by the sound of a screeching alarm clock. She lazily hit the snooze button, but after the seventh time she hit snooze the alarm clock was adamant to make her get up, of course she had to get up...Or else she was going to be late.

In actual fact Lucy had set her alarm a lot earlier than her usual waking time, she wanted to go for a stroll around the neighbourhood or at least be able to meander around, before walking to school. But more importantly Lucy had wanted to go to her workplace, see where it is and what it's like, as well as buy something for lunch and breakfast while she is at it. She grimaced at the thought that there was absolutely no food in her home.

Reluctantly Lucy climbed out of bed and went straight into her bath. Lucy oh so loved her baths. After getting ready for the day, checking her uniform and hair, packing her books and making sure her necessary items were in her bag, including Natsu's shirt. She had set out making sure her new home was safe and secure, upon leaving the building she had seen a familiar person standing at the bottom of the apartment buildings entrance...

"Sting-san?" Lucy tilted her head slightly

"Hey" Sting said as he put his hand on his head and averted his gaze from Lucy.

"Um... Thank you again for yesterday" Lucy said smiling

"It's no problem, uh I thought, it would be best if I walked you to and from school until you're used to the area" Sting said with a slight blush on his face

"Really? Thank you!" Lucy said overjoyed

"No problem, but you look like you were going to stop somewhere before school."

"Yeah, I was looking for the convenience store around here"

"I'll take you, it's close by so we won't be late"

Lucy had followed close by to Sting as he walked with a quickened pace to the convenience store. They soon arrived and Lucy had gone in, making notes about the directions the whole way so she would be able to find her way around to school, home and work at least. As she entered Lucy quickly went to greet the manager and collect her shift timetable, as well as buy something for lunch and breakfast.

Sting was still waiting outside for Lucy, he stared at the sky, then the road and finally he glanced at his watch to check that they would not be late, surprisingly enough, they could still take a slow walk and still arrive before the bell. Lucy came out the convenience store, as she had gotten to Sting, she dug in her bag and pulled out a can of warmed coffee and some Choco Pocky, which she had given to Sting.

"I know it's not much, but it's a little thank you for everything" Lucy stated with a bashful smile.

"Thank you" Sting said with a smile on his face, for him the gesture was more than enough.

As they walked on Lucy had opened her pack of Pocky, she became lost in thought.

She thought back to how much she loved pocky and how she was never allowed to eat it, being the daughter of the Heartfilia family meant living in the gourmet world. "Cheap" candy and the likes were not allowed. Pocky was one of the few things she discovered after running away from home.

Sting and Lucy continued their slow stroll to school, on the way Sting was explaining alternative routes to the one Lucy had originally taken.

"By the way... Your 'Lucy Kick' was something else" Sting said with a smirk, a smirk that was on the verge of laughter.

Lucy instantly blushed feeling somewhat embarrassed that he had seen that.

"Uh... that was-" Lucy couldn't finish her sentence, how else could she explain it.

Sting had noticed Lucy's flustered state

"I'm being serious, anyone else would have been too scared to do anything"

"I was scared" Lucy chuckled nervously

"Even so, you still did something, that's commendable" Sting said smiling.

Lucy and Sting laughed together, walking and making fun of Lucy's amazing kick that sent a Raven Tail student stumbling.

As they crossed the last street before the final stretch to the school's entrance, there was a young man standing at the lamp post, his black hair covering half of his face.

"Rogue!" Sting shouted as he waved

The young man looked up from the ground and saw Sting.

"Oh, it's just you Sting" the young man retorted to Sting's enthusiastic greeting

Sting looked wounded and offended in a playful way... "Just me huh!?" He said as he grabbed Rogue and ruffled his hair.

Almost effortlessly Rogue slipped from his grasp and straightened himself.

"Oh Rogue, this is Lucy. She's the transfer student" Sting said as he introduced Lucy

Lucy bowed a bit too frantically "I'm Lucy, nice to meet you!"

Rogue nodded his head almost to say he had acknowledged her existence "I'm Rogue Cheney, nice to meet you"

Rogue joined Sting and Lucy on the last stretch of the walk into school, Lucy observed Rogue and Sting. "They really act like brothers" Lucy thought to herself

As soon as the bell rang, Lucy thanked Sting once again, then said goodbye to him and Rogue as she left for her classroom.

Lucy took off to her own class as Rogue turned to Sting.

"It's rare to see you come so early, you're always late" Rogue said plainly

"I'm not always late!" Sting said, trying to defend his case of being early.

"She looks like someone who comes to school early, either way she's a good influence for you"

"Huh!? What are you trying to say Rogue!?"

"Nothing really" He said as he looked away seemingly uninterested.

The two of them continued to squabble all the way to their classroom.

On the other hand, Lucy had made it too class and walked in, everyone was in class still chatting away and talking. Lucy had spotted Natsu sitting on his desk talking to a few people from class, Lucy wanted to return his shirt, but decided to wait until Natsu wasn't busy.

As the final bell rung everyone was getting to their seats, Lucy had sat down at her desk and turned to Natsu.

"Thank Natsu-san for the shirt" Lucy said sincerely as she handed the freshly washed and folded shirt to Natsu.

"Yo Lucy, no problem" He said with that huge grin

"By the way you can call me Natsu, without the –san. We are friends after all"

Lucy smiled and her heart skipped a beat from happiness

"Sure" She smiled back

The day continued on, nothing eventful happened. Natsu and Gray fought their wars in class as usual, Lucy didn't get injured this time around though and the day was over in the blink of an eye. Even though it was only Lucy's second day, she already felt so comfortable.

The end of the day bell rang and everyone was out of the classroom in a rush, Lucy also needed to get to work. As she left the building she spotted Sting and Rogue at the entrance, she picked up the pace and went over to them.

"Hey Lucy, you ready to go?" Sting asked briefly

"Yeah! Thanks, sorry did you wait long?" Lucy asked

"Not at all"

The three walked home together when Rogue was the one to break the silence

"So Lucy-san, how did you meet Sting?"

Lucy was surprised that Rogue spoke to her, she honestly thought he didn't like her

"Oh, um. Yesterday when I was walking home, I was attacked by some Raven Tail students and Sting saved me"

"I see, well it's a good thing you were there Sting" Rogue said

"Yeah, although those guys were all a bunch of wimps, the second they heard my name they took off running" Sting said with a sigh sounding disappointed

"What do you expect, you're known as one of the Twin Dragons" Rogue said

"Can I ask, what exactly is this 'Twin Dragons'?"

"Makes sense you wouldn't know, but are you sure you want to know?" Rogue said

Sting seemed to have a grim expression on his face.

"Yes please" Lucy said, determined to know, but also wanting to know why it would put such a painful expression on Sting's face.

"Me and Sting have been friends since we were small children, we were in the same middle school as well. We used to get in a lot of fights, and won them all. Whether it be against kids our own age or adults, we won. So we were already known by name, but everyone grew scared of us... when they discovered our families, were branch families connected to the Yakuza. That's when we earned the nicknames 'Twin Dragons' Because of that, both me and Sting have the target of a lot of hate and fear." Rogue said, trying to look expressionless. Yet his voiced was laced with pain and his eyes clouded with sadness.

Lucy wasn't afraid, in fact... she was able to understand completely, how a family name or connection changes everyone's attitude towards you.

Sting still had that expression now, probably a bit worse than before, he assumed that Lucy would be another one of the many who find out and then leave from fear. As it stood, he and Rogue only ever really had each other. No one else ever cared to stick around.

"Those people are complete idiots! I can never understand how they could blame someone for something their family has done..." Lucy said with her voice raised slightly

Sting and Rogue both stood wide eyed at her reaction, this was really a first. They had the same expectation and this was completely unexpected.

"I guess you were expecting me to be afraid of you or something?" Lucy said

They still stood speechless...

Next thing, Sting began to laugh and laugh and laugh uncontrollably.

"Sting?" Rogue said sounding concerned

"Lucy I swear you are something else" He said, holding his stomach still laughing.

It was very slight, but for a moment Lucy swore she saw Rogue smile.

The three continued to walk, when they parted ways with Rogue and Sting walked Lucy to the convenience store. Lucy and Sting said their goodbyes as he made his way home and Lucy went to work.

Lucy turned after waving and entered the store. Sting turned to walk home, smiling to himself about today. For the first time after finding out something like that, someone wasn't afraid, he felt so happy and relieved that he could almost cry.

Whether Lucy was an idiot or brave, or just really kind... He didn't care, because Lucy was Lucy.


	6. Snacks, Stalkers and First Shift

Lucy had greeted her manager, her fellow co worker and collected her uniform. She was ready and excited to start work, he manager had agreed to give her a shorter shift as she was training, which Lucy was thankful for. It meant that she could still buy some food for her house and get home earlier to do her homework.

Her co worker had shown Lucy everything, how to use the machines, explained procedures, what to say and when. The ins and outs of working in the store, luckily Lucy had picked it up quickly. She was familiarised and now ready to work her hardest.

Her co worker left, leaving Lucy and the manager in the store. Although the manager, or now known to Lucy, as Lahar-san was in the back office busy with something. Which was fine, despite being so new, Lucy had shown that she was reliable and able to work without strict supervision, Lucy actually found that a huge compliment.

Towards the end of her shift, a man had walked in. At first glance, he looked like your average salary man, although he was of very big stature and muscular. Along with unkempt reddish brown hair, he walked in seemingly tired and uninterested, he began to buy some snacks and cigarettes. He seemed completely normal...until he saw Lucy.

As Lucy was rounding up his things, he grabbed her wrist.

"What's your name?" The man asked, his grip tightening around Lucy's wrist

"Um...L-Lucy" She answered, obviously frightened at this mans suddenness

"Ah, Lucy~ A beautiful, beautiful name for a beautiful young lady!"

"Thank you?"

"I'm Dan! Go out with me?!" He shouted with too much intensity

"Sir—"

"Call me Dan, LuLu-chan"

"Dan-san, please let go you're hurting me" Lucy said sounding a bit more frantic.

She wasn't even going to cross the 'LuLu-chan' bridge.

"Oh sorry!" Dan said as he instantly let go

"How could I, hurt the delicate arm of my lovely flower" Dan said overdramatically as he practically fell to the floor.

Lucy was definitely wary of this man...Dan. She rushed with great haste to scan his items, and give him his change. She then said her thank you's and goodbyes and ushered him out the door. She took a deep breath of relief and hoped not to see him for a very long while.

Lucy's shift had ended, she did some quick shopping for food and said goodbye to Lahar-san.

She was feeling wary that Dan was still in the general vicinity of that area, very stealthily Lucy had walked home at a quickened pace carrying her school bag and some grocery packets.

She felt instantly safer the moment she stepped foot into her apartment building, after walking up all the stairs she finally arrived at her floor. As she stood in the front of her door, she got a chill... the same chill she got when Ichiya-sensei sniffed her. She turned around, looking frantically for the source of her unease, and for a very brief moment...She saw the shadow of a man across the street.

Lucy opened her door and went in. She stood dead still for a moment, trying to calm her heart and catch her breath. She decided that it was her imagination. She packed away her groceries and made a quick dinner, along with a cup of tea. After relaxing and calming down, she had done her homework and decided on having a well deserved bubble bath. Lucy soaked and soaked, getting lost in her own world. This was her happy place.

After her bath Lucy had gotten dressed and decided to get everything ready. She packed her school bag, laid out her school and work uniform, set her alarm and did the dishes. Lucy had also decided to write a shopping list for when she got her first pay check, for the things she would need around the house, as well as extra clothes, especially for when winter came. As it stood she only had two casual outfits, both fitting attire for summer but sufferable for winter.

"I wonder where I can go shopping" Lucy thought to herself, she had considered asking Sting... But going shopping for all those things would be long, and besides she would feel a bit embarrassed if she had to buy clothes and underwear with him there.

Lucy considered asking Erza-senpai where she can go shopping, deciding that would be a better plan... not only that but at least she could take her time.

Lucy had decided that would be a good plan. Looking over her shift timetable she saw that she was working the afternoon and late shift tomorrow, she was fine with that, she'll just have to do her homework during her break, or at least if no one is in the store.

At least her school week is shorter than the norm, considering she started school on a Wednesday, one more day and then it's weekend. Lucy smiled and sighed. "Weekend already?" She thought to herself. What was she going to do on the weekend... Walk around? Work on her novel? Cook her meals for the week? Study?

Well Lucy supposed she'll do all of them.

She laid in bed and thought about everything, she isn't homesick, she's happy. She has friends and she's free to do what she wants. Lucy couldn't help but smile along with a yawn altering Lucy of her exhaustion... She peacefully drifted off to sleep.

Sting was still awake, doing his homework, he was busy and didn't get a chance to do it earlier, he sat with his homework in mind, along with thoughts of Lucy...

What kind of life did she have before coming here? Who is she really? Do I really know anything about Lucy?

After all the self questioning, Sting realized, that he knew nothing about Lucy. Not her family life, not her past, nothing of that sort at all.

He shook his head trying to clear his mind of Lucy and focus on his work, for the life of him, Sting could not understand why he was riddled with thoughts of Lucy.

"Damn it! I need to finish this!" Sting shouted in a war cry kind of way, his way of encouragement and determination to do torturous homework.


	7. Friday! Day Of Scares and Survival!

Lucy had woken up, done her routine and was out the door. Not as early as the other day, as she got to the entrance of her apartment building, she got that familiar uneasy feeling, she looked around, not seeing anyone. She checked her post box, to find a letter, unmarked but it had her name on it, without thinking she had put it in her school bag and left.

Lucy was now feeling out of sorts and still on edge, she saw a figure move from the corner of her eye. She couldn't catch was it was, just that something was there. Lucy was feeling very anxious now, she was lost in her thoughts when a hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality.

Lucy practically jumped back from being startled, until she saw Stings familiar smirk and pale blonde hair.

"Morning Lucy, you okay? Didn't mean to scare you." Sting said

Lucy couldn't respond just yet, she was trying to calm herself down, unaware that she was faintly trembling.

"Lucy? Are you alright?" Sting said as he looked at her with genuine concern

She took a deep breath and smile "You really gave me a scare Sting-san" Lucy said trying her best to hide her shaking voice.

"Sorry sorry" Sting said with a less than serious look on his face

They laughed and went on their way, even though Lucy was actually still quite concerned about what she had been feeling since last night.

She kept dismissing it as baseless paranoia, or her mind playing tricks.

Along the way they met up with Rogue and made it too school, as they were walking in Lucy spotted Erza, she said her goodbyes to Sting and Rogue, then took off running to Erza.

As she caught up to Erza, she was greeted with that friendly and gentle smile.

"Good morning Lucy-chan"

"Good morning Erza-senpai, sorry for calling out to you so suddenly" Lucy said apologetically

"It's alright, what can I do for you, my cute kouhai?"

"Um, this is a bit random. But could you tell me about the good places to go shopping?"

Erza seemed to break out in the biggest smile as she explained in great detail the best places to buy clothing and cake, Erza seemed like an expert on this sort of thing.

Lucy made note of where, directions and store names. Erza-senpai even went a step further by adding the expected price ranges so that Lucy could budget.

The bell rang suddenly, forcing the conversation to close, Lucy thanked her senpai and took off for class.

Lucy made it to class, but she cut it close, way too close. She sat in her seat and exhaled.

"Mornin' Lucy!" Natsu said his usual self

"Good morning Natsu-san"

"Lucy, let me copy your homework?" Natsu asked, in a very direct yet polite way.

"Um, sure" Lucy agreed

"Me to" Gray said, interjecting so randomly that it gave Lucy a mild fright

"No way, I asked first popsicle" Natsu retorted to Gray's request

"What did you say firecracker?!" Gray said with obvious annoyance in his voice

"Um, you know... you both can copy, I don't mind" Lucy said, but over the two boys arguing, her voice came across as meek.

In the end, there was a violent proxy war over who got to copy homework first, and neither of them got an opportunity, before Gildarts-sensei came in and broke up the fight. Lucy got her homework back, without anyone copying it, as Lucy was putting her book away, she noticed the letter still left unopened in her bag, she thought it would be best to wait, until break or another lesson.

Lucy had been going through her lessons absentmindedly because of everything that has been happening, she almost didn't notice Ichiya-sensei sniffing her. ALMOST

She silently shrieked at being startled, noticing there was a different teaching assistant today. He was a very young looking man, almost could mistake him for a girl.

The lessons continued on, until lunch break. Lucy had decided to read the letter now, thinking it would be best to see what it was about so she could stop stressing.

Lucy had packed her books away, pulled out her lunch and the letter.

She was about to eat when she saw Natsu looking somewhat dejected.

"Natsu-san, what's wrong?" Lucy asked

"I'm so hungry and I forgot my lunch" Natsu states weakly as he lay slumped over his desk.

"Well, you can share mine if you want?" Lucy offered

The weak looking Natsu's head shot up, with sparkles in his eye and the happiest smile ever, Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand. "You're a goddess" He said in a very ecstatic tone.

"It's no problem" Lucy smiled nervously

Lucy moved her desk so that Natsu could sit on the other side.

They sat together and ate lunch, Natsu and Lucy sat and laughed about her first day and just spoke about favourite foods and stuff like that.

Lunch break ended so suddenly that Lucy didn't even get a chance to read the letter, it was a bit strange though, she seemed to forget about a lot of her worries when she was talking to Natsu.

The lessons dragged on, Lucy took her homework books and was ready to leave, as she left she met up with Sting and Rogue at the front gate.

Natsu stood silently at the classroom window, he could see Lucy, Sting and Rogue walking out together.

"If you frown any harder you're going to break your face" Gray said, interrupting the quiet atmosphere.

"Shut up snow cone" Natsu retorted sounding a lot more irritated than usual

Natsu just stood glaring, he had nothing against Sting or Rogue, however he heard that Lucy had been arriving and leaving with Sting and Rogue, mostly Sting though.

The thought made him clench his fist and grind his teeth.

He, himself could not place the source of his indescribable irritation. Why does it infuriate him so much, he has known her for three days and yet, she's so infectious that she keeps appearing in his thoughts and the thought of her with other guys, makes him angry, so angry.

Gray looked away and began to leave the classroom when the slightest breeze drifted past him and there was a sudden warmth at his side, he glanced down to see a darkish blue haired girl at his side.

"Gray-sama~"

"J-J-Juvia, what are you doing?"

"Juvia thought Gray-sama might be lonely walking out of school so Juvia came to keep you company"

Gray said nothing, he knew it wouldn't help to argue, he just walked out while Juvia held his arm.


	8. Danger of Dark Walkways

Lucy had said goodbye to both Rogue and Sting, as she went on her way to work. She had changed her uniform then greeted Lahar-san and her co worker who she knows as Michelle-san. Lucy changed and went straight to work. The store had been relatively quiet, Lucy had done all of her homework, she thought and considered if she should read the letter here... She decided to wait until she got home.

The afternoon quickly faded and this was her first late shift, so she was a little bit nervous but nothing too serious. The doors opened and entered...Dan

Lucy's heart seemed to drop at the sight of him, he sprinted to the counter.

"Luuuuucccyyyy~" As he tried to grab her hand

Lucy was surprisingly quick and moved away from the counter so she was out of his reach.

Dan bought lots of sweets, some coffee and cigarettes, after collecting his change he left.

Lucy was relieved but also surprised that he left so easily.

The night continued dragged on, there was a few people and finally it was closing time. Lucy closed up the store and left just after midnight, some of the streetlights weren't working, but Lucy knew the way know so she didn't mind so much.

She walked as she carefully watched her step, when she quickly became aware of a presence behind her...Lucy froze, she wanted to run but she was scared, she decided to try and stay calm as she walked away, trying not alert the person that she knew they were there.

Lucy quickly entered her building and ran up the stairs to her apartment. On her door handle, there was a plastic bag... from the store she worked at.

She was confused and afraid, but took the bag inside with her anyways.

Upon setting down the bag, she opened it. To see the coffee and sweets that Dan had bought... along with a note.

\- Thanks for always working hard LuLu-chan, can't wait for our date.

There was no doubt about it, Dan had to be the one following her, how did he even get into the building?

"How did he know which apartment was mine?" Lucy said softly to herself

That wasn't the only thing that concerned her, what did Dan mean by 'Our date?'

A flood of thoughts ravaged poor Lucy's mind. She needed to know why this was happening. Lucy needed to calm down, she decided to go for calming tea and a herbal bath. She stayed in the bath, soaking and thinking. Trying to work out what she should do, she sorted through her shifts again. She remembered she was working the morning shift and afternoon shift tomorrow.

Lucy quickly got dressed, washed her school and work uniforms and left them out to dry, she fell to her bed feeling exhausted. A lot more than usual, she also had to leave earlier tomorrow to open the store since she was the one that locked up. After setting her alarm clock she fell asleep quickly.

Meanwhile... Dan stood at the lamppost across the street when he saw his beloved Lucy's light go off.

"Goodnight LuLu-chan, sweet dreams" He said out loud as he walked down the road, fading into the night.

Lucy woke up, got ready and ran out the door, she had overslept and was going to be late unless she ran the whole way to work.

She ran, and arrived on the dot, as she hastily opened up the store and set everything up before Lahar-san arrived. She was now out of breath and tired from the sudden burst of doing everything in one go.

Lahar-san walked in and did a mini inspection to see her first 'closing and opening' of the store, he was thoroughly impressed with the result. He greeted Lucy and walked into the office.

The day dragged on quickly, a lot quicker than Lucy expected, Saturdays were really busy that's probably why she felt like it went so fast, half an hour before her shift ended, a familiar face walked in.

"Yo Lucy, I didn't know you worked here"

"Natsu-san...um, I'm still new here so that's probably why"

"True" He said with his usual grin.

Natsu bought tons of snacks and some drinks, he sat outside the store to devour his vast amounts of junk food.

Lucy's shift had ended and she got ready to leave, after saying goodbye to everyone, she turned to leave.

As she walked out the store, Natsu was still outside eating his junk food. When Dan suddenly appeared.

Natsu was about to greet Lucy again, after seeing her come out of the store, when he noticed a change in her demeanour, she seemed very afraid...He looked to see the source of that fear was a man standing there, slowly approaching her. Lucy took a step back. When Natsu decided to interfere... He threw his arm around Lucy's shoulders and glared intensely at Dan.

"Do you have business with my girl?" Natsu said, sounding very audibly angry.

Dan stood still and shocked. "Your girl? LuLu-chan is mine" Dan barked back

Lucy stood trembling but feeling more secure when Natsu held her, she felt his grip on her shoulder tighten as they continued their staring contest.

"Come on, we're going home Lucy" Natsu said as he began walking away with Lucy

She remained silent just going along with Natu's plan.

It appeared to be the end of it, when Dan violently grabbed Lucy's arm and yanked her away from Natsu.

"Come LuLu-chan, it's time for our date" Dan stated as his face got extremely close to Lucy's

"Let go, I don't know anything about a date" Lucy said as she struggled against Dan's strength

"Come now, don't say you don't remember, you saw my note"

"Please let go, you're hurting me" As Lucy finished her sentence, Dan let go...instantly.

It happened so fast, but the next thing Dan was sent flying back.

Natsu stood there, his face twisted in rage... "Lucy said let go, on top of that....you hurt her"

Natsu pulled Dan to his feet only to hit him again, this time harder than before.

"Don't you ever touch my girl again" Natsu growled through clenched teeth.

He grabbed Lucy's arm, tightly but gently, he began to walk with her. They eventually arrived in front of Lucy's apartment building, he walked Lucy to her door.

Lucy had invited him in, Natsu accepted, mostly to make sure that Dan didn't follow Lucy at all.

As they went in, Natsu was sitting on the couch as Lucy went to get something for them to drink, as she turned around...Natsu was standing right behind her, and he gently held the arm that Dan grabbed to see that it had bruised from where she was grabbed.

"I'm sorry Lucy" Natsu said solemnly, his usual infectious smile nowhere to be found.

"Thank you Natsu, you saved me" Lucy said smiling

"But you got hurt, I should've done something before he hurt you" He said, his voice shaking with a tinge of regret.

"Natsu, please don't apologize, you really did save me. It's not your fault, you aren't the one that hurt me, you saved me"

Natsu felt a bit more comforted by Lucy's words, still, he surprised himself when he got that angry... and he actually meant the 'my girl' part... well more like, it was unexpected and not part of an act...


	9. Hidden Jealousy

Natsu and Lucy stood in an awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say. Until finally, Natsu thought it would be best that he leave, as to not further the awkwardness between them. Lucy felt just a little sad that he had decided to leave so abruptly but she did not wish to be a nuisance either.

Sting was walking, he had looked up at Lucy's building, somehow he could not wait until Monday so they could walk together again, even though before it was just an offer of assured safety, he had grown so accustomed to it and in fact, came to truly appreciate the time he spent with Lucy.

For an extended moment he stopped and just stared at her building. Suddenly, he noticed the door was opening and out came the girl in question...But she wasn't alone, Natsu shortly followed after her. Seeing his, Sting could not help but frown at the sight before him...he asked himself many questions, most predominately...

"Why is he there?"

"What is his relationship with Lucy?"

"Why are they alone?"

He shook his head trying to wave away the thoughts that continued drifting and annoying his mind. He stared, his gaze piercing Natsu with questions along with evident jealousy.

Natsu looked down to find Sting glaring his direction, he had somehow surmised that him being with Lucy was the cause, although it could be the obvious jealousy and emotions he displayed so openly earlier, again he brushed aside the thought believing himself to be jealous over nothing.

Both Sting and Natsu conclude its nothing, even though a sense of unease plagues the both of them.

Natsu adverted his gaze as he continued following Lucy, Sting turned his head begrudgingly and continued his irritated march to Rogue. Walking along the road until he met Rogue at the usual place, seeing his very blatant irritation... Rogue cautiously inquired about his less than ideal state.

Sting however, seemed reluctant to discuss it. Sensing this, Rogue knew to tread lightly but his friend was not one to be put into such a foul state so easily, curiosity had won this inner debate and so...he pressed the issue further.

"What has you so angry?" he asked once again in a low voice, almost to signify his position on treading lightly.

"It's nothing" Sting replied curtly

However, being friends for such a long time...Rogue could tell he was lying and Sting knew this as well...

"Natsu Dragneel" Sting said with irritation

"Natsu? What about him, did you get into a fight?" Rogue said unable to hide the slight surprise in his voice.

"I saw him leaving Lucy's place"

"So you're curious about their relationship?" Rogue probed the obvious question

"Yeah, I guess." Sting replied, his voice slightly calmer now than before.

"I doubt they are together, if anything they are probably friends." Rogue said trying to encourage Sting to move past the idea of them being together.

Sting had seemed to respond well to Rogue subtle words and hidden agendas, succeeding in temporarily giving his a sense of calm. His sanity was somewhat restored, his dear friend seemed to understand him so well that he could always count on him to cheer him up and calm him down, even though he sighed at his own actions.

The day passed quickly, without anymore incident, everyone just continued their lives.

The sun quickly rose on a new day, this still being the beloved weekend. Sting opened his eyes and grumbled, he had intended to sleep in late but his body seemed like it would not allow it.

He dragged himself out of bed and lazily stepped his way to his fridge, current status: Empty.

Feeling overwhelmed by not enough sleep, irritation and now hunger he hastily got dressed in whatever lay around him and decided to make a quick stop at the store for breakfast.

Quick stepping his way out the door, he decided to double this up as his morning jog. Sting started off with an energetic spring propelling him into his natural rhythm and began his descent. Along his way, he spotted a familiar silhouette.

Sting came to a sudden halt.

"Good morning Sting" Lucy said with her bright smile

"Good morning Lucy" Sting replied, sounding a bit more happy than his original mood from this morning.

"Where you off to so early?" Sting asked

"Going to work" she replied

"Can I walk you? I'm headed there right now" Sting asked, somehow thinking this was a great stroke of luck.

"Of course" Lucy replied happily

Together they walked, making random conversation as they went along. Soon they arrived at their destination and goodbyes until tomorrow were approaching at an alarming rate. As they began to get close to the entrance Sting could see someone, someone he did not want to see... His good morning was shattered by his own thoughts and assumptions.

Sitting on the pavement, was Natsu.

Sting said his goodbyes to Lucy as she quickly greeted Natsu and hopped inside away from their view...

Sting looked intently at Natsu, trying to figure out what to say...

"What are you doing here?" Was the only words Sting could muster.

"Checking up on Lucy" Natsu replied almost as if that were the question he were expecting.

Sting and Natsu continued staring each other down.

"Why are you checking up on her? She's fine" Sting asked

"No she's not... since you think that, you must not know"

"Know what?" Sting asked tensing up at Natsu's statement.

"Lucy was attacked yesterday...By a stalker" Natsu said, his irritation at the thoughts of yesterdays events caused him to clench his fist.

Sting noticed the sudden change, both in Natsu and the atmosphere.

"What do you mean she was attacked!?" Sting barked, feeling irritated at not knowing.

Natsu proceeded to explain yesterdays events to Sting...Sting could only stay quiet, downcast his gaze, clench his fist and teeth... along with regretting not being there for her...

"Thank you...Natsu" Sting said solemnly as he turned to walk away...

Walking away as he hated his inability to have protected her, he continued his way back home to gather his thoughts and quell his rage.


	10. Furry Jellybeans and New Faces

Lucy stretches her arms into the air and checks the time once again, the end of the day has already come so fast she thinks to herself. Peeking outside she can see the night sky...

"Where has the day gone..." She says to herself softly

The day was over so fast she has no idea how the time flew so quickly, she must really have been involved with work.

She says goodbye to everyone, as she grabs her bag and gets ready to leave. Cautiously looking outside and around, she deems it safe but still stays alert...Considering recent events, she has been on guard ever since that incident, which is not entirely a bad thing, she sighs her relief and begins walking home.

She's walking; listening to the quiet city sounds as she makes her way home, feeling mildly exhausted from the day that disappeared so quickly it left her head spinning.

She walks and hears something unusual, she stops and strains her ears again...Listening for that sound, hearing it once again, she walks in it's direction.

Intrigued by tiny cries, she walks across the street to see a box.

A small box, with an old blanket thrown over, she lifts the blanket and peers into the box...

To her surprise there are...Kittens.

Five of them to be precise, she looks at the tiny mewling kittens and feels the cold breeze drift across her skin.

Her heart gives in, she is not able to keep them, but rather until they are adopted they can stay with her. Lucy smiled and said in a gentle tone "Don't worry, I'll take care of you guys and find you good homes"

She picks up the box and continues walking home, carrying the box carefully not to sway or unsettle the kittens too much.

Lucy finally arrived home, opening the door and entering. Feeling a lot warmer than the chilly weather outside, she sets the box down on her bed.

Lucy went to the kitchen, taking out a pot and a bowl, she began heating some milk to a lukewarm temperature, she transfers the contents of the pot into the shallow bowl and sets it down, following this she gently picks up each kitten; placing them by the bowl.

Lucy was happy to see the kittens lapping the milk whole heartedly with happy purrs and cute mewls in between each lap, she begins to build a comfy makeshift bed, using one of her pillows and a blanket. She decides since it's cold, she'll fix them a warm beanbag, heating it up she places it beneath the blanket creating a cosy and warm bed.

Exhaustion sets in quickly as Lucy rushes through the rest of the things she has to do, she creates a makeshift bathroom for the kittens, making sure to show them where it is. She sets out her uniform for school and packs her bag along with her lunch. Smiling at her efforts, she resigns herself to her sleepiness.

Her deep sleep and sweet dreams are infiltrated by the unpleasant sound of her alarm. Waking up and rubbing her eyes, Lucy peers over to see the kittens huddled together on the bed, sleeping peacefully. She climbs out of bed, making it and getting ready for the day.

Repeating last nights feat of warm milk, Lucy apologises sincerely to the kittens that she doesn't have anything else to give them just yet. Along with the promise of proper food, she says goodbye and leaves.

Sting walks at a leisurely pace since he arrived a bit early, he sees an excited Lucy skipping out her building with a smile brighter than usual. He looks and wonders if something happened, but somehow feels happy that she can smile like that considering everything that happened recently.

"Good morning Lucy, you look extra happy today" Sting states with a smile of his own

"Good morning Sting, yeah I slept really good and I'm so relieved that the kittens settled with no problems"

"Kittens?" Sting inquires

"Yeah, I found them last night, I'm not actually allowed to have pets in my building so I'm trying to find them homes"

"Really? I'll take one" Sting smiles, excited

"That's great! You can see them after school"

They continue the conversation and walk until they see Rogue waiting at the usual spot for them.

They wave and greet each other, although they were smiling. Rogue kept his usual expressionless poker face.

Until, Sting brought mention of the kittens. In an instant, Rogue's eyes seemed to gain sparkles and a slight smile crept onto his face.

"Can I take one as well??" He asked Lucy excitedly

Lucy smiled back

"Of course!"

Happy that two of the kittens have found homes, Lucy is positive that things will be good today and that the kittens will find wonderful homes.

Lucy retains the happy spring in her step as she skips into class, practically entering on Cloud nine, she walks in to see Natsu sitting there, initiating his usual argument with Gray, although Gray put an end to it when he was called to the door by another student.

Natsu could see Lucy standing at the door, seeming more cheerful than usual, he smiles. He soon becomes alert of Lucy heading in his direction.

"Good morning Natsu" Lucy says elatedly

"Good morning Lucy, you look like you drank a big cup of sunshine" Natsu replies jokingly with a goofy grin.

"Feels like it too" Lucy playfully retorts with a giggle.

Natsu stares silently at her, still holding his goofy grin on his face.

"Oh yes! Natsu, I found these kittens and I'm looking for homes for all of them"

"Kittens? I want onnnneeeee" Natsu says in a childish tone

"So you'll take one?"

"Yes!"

"Great! so I just need to find homes for the other two now" Lucy says while counting on her fingers

"I'll ask around too" Natsu states boldly

"That's a huge help thanks!"

The bell rings out, announcing the start of lessons. Quickly everyone rushes to their desks, preparing for the lessons.

The day ends, another boring and peaceful day that means ultimate bliss and happiness for Lucy, she begins her track home with Sting and Rogue.

Natsu meanders his way out of the school running into a familiar face. A grizzled face, long wild black hair and metal piercings on his face, along with his tall and overbearing stature he stands against the wall waiting for someone.

"Yo Gajeel!"

At the sound of his name, he lifts his eyes to see what he believes is, a pink haired doofus.

"Yo Natsu"

Natsu approaches him and seemingly in sync, their hands clasp into some symbol of brotherhood and male bonding.

"What you doing here?" Natsu inquires

"Waiting for Levy, she wanted to get books from the library" Gajeel replies

Nodding his head in understanding of the situation, Natsu moves on to his next question.

"Gajeel do you like cats?"

"Cats? They're not bad, I like 'em"

"Do you want one?"

At the preposition, Gajeel's demeanour changed

"What, really?" Gajeel exclaimed with obvious excitement 

"Yeah, Lucy found some kittens and is trying to find them homes"

"Lucy? Oh you mean that transfer student right?"

"Yeah! That's the one"

"I'll take a kitten" Gajeel replied proudly

Tiny footsteps approached Natsu and Gajeel.

"I'm sorry for making you wait" A short, blue haired girl wearing red reading glasses said out of breath, in her arms; a stack of books.

"Yo Levy" Natsu greeted her happily

"Hello Natsu" Levy replied with a cheerful tone

"Sorry to rush off like this, but I need to get home" Levy states as she says goodbye to Natsu

Walking by her side is Gajeel, who takes the books from her arms and carries them in her stead.

Natsu sees them off and begins his way home, he walks out of the school and finally sits on a bench...awaiting, his dreaded and most feared part of his day... The bus ride home.

The monster known as transportation arrives, and Natsu climbs aboard, the other passengers seem to be used to it, since Natsu automatically has a window seat, vomit bag and a general three seat free zone.

The second the bus begins it's steady movement, Natsu slumps into his chair turning green and becoming nauseas.

The bus ride ends and Natsu slops his way off the bus and thanks the ground for staying still.

Upon recovering from his severe motion sickness, Natsu runs home, bursting through the door.

He looks into his home, he sees Macao cooking along with Romeo and Wendy doing homework.

"Yo pops" Natsu greets cheerfully

"Oh Natsu, welcome home" Macao says turning his head in his direction

"Welcome back Natsu-nii" Romeo says

"Hello Natsu-san" Wendy says softly

"Yo Romeo, Wendy"

Currently Natsu lives with Macao and Romeo, Macao is acting like Natsu's foster father since Natsu's dad Igneel went missing years ago.

"Pops, can we get a cat?" Natsu asks as he sits in the free chair

"A cat?"

"My friend found kittens but she can't keep them and is looking for someone to adopt them"

"I see"

Macao thinks it over and decides it's alright, after giving Natsu the go ahead.

Natsu is estatic and happy that he is able to get a cat.

"A cat... I wouldn't mind one" Wendy says softly

"Why don't you come with us then?" Natsu suggests

"Really? Is that alright?"

"Of course!"

Sting and Rogue had visited Lucy's home adopting two of the kittens and naming them; Frosch and Lector.

Happily humming Rogue walked home with his new companion, Sting said goodbye to Lucy and had a conversation with Lector on his way home.

The next day Natsu had planned to bring over Gajeel and Wendy, of which he informed Lucy of.

Lucy agreed and was estatic that all the kittens found good homes. She returned home after school, straightening up a little bit before everyone showed up.

Late afternoon came along with a knock, Lucy opened the door to see a smiling Natsu, along with two younger children, a beautiful girl wearing glasses and a tall guy towering over them all. Lucy invited them all in happily.

They entered and thanked her, along with pardoning their intrusion.

Natsu rushed over to the kittens.

"Hello Lucy-san, I'm Levy McGarden and this is my boyfriend Gajeel" Levy said with a friendly smile, putting Lucy's anxiety to ease.

"It's to meet you, I'm Lucy." She replied as she shook Levy's hand

"Sup" Was all Gajeel could muster

Lucy stood a little awkwardly thinking that he didn't like her

"Don't worry Lucy, he's just shy" Levy said in a playful and indirect way of teasing Gajeel

"I'm not shy" He muttered in a grumpy tone as he walked over to Natsu

"G-good afternoon Lucy-san, I'm Wendy" the little girl with twin pigtails replied.

Lucy's smiled warmly at her

"Hello Wendy, I'm Lucy...it's nice to meet you"

"Yo, I'm Romeo!" Romeo exclaimed

Lucy laughed at his refreshing introduction and somehow reminded her a lot of Natsu.

"Nice to meet you"

The introductions ended and she stood making conversation with Levy, they found a common love for reading and got into an in-depth conversation about books and authors, along with a popular novel series they had mutual love for. It was the birth of a new and grand friendship.

"Lucyyy~" Natsu called

Lucy looked in his direction and walked over.

"Yes Natsu?"

"I'm taking this one" He said pointing towards the smallest kitten, the one that always appeared playful and clumsy.

Lucy smiled at his choice.

"I choose this one" Gajeel said

Everyone looked at him, as he remained in some intense staring contest with the kitten, this kitten being the biggest one of all and somehow passive aggressive.

One kitten was left, a beautiful white kitten. Mewling softly as she groomed her fur.

"There's still one, needing a home"

"U-Um, could I take her home please, Lucy-san?" Wendy's soft voice rang across the room.

"Of course!"

Following the adoptions of all the kittens, including the ones who were now named; Happy, Panther-Lily and Charle.

Everyone left, Lucy smiled having new people to call friends, she sighed softly and sadly at her now empty house. Happy that she could find the kittens good homes, she still wished she could have kept pets in her building.


	11. A Journey to Find Old Friends

Lucy had been sitting in a still silence, now that the hustle and bustle of everyone is gone, along with no more cute mewls and the company of the kittens, she decides to read a book.

Reaching over to her desolate bookshelf, of which there are only three books filling the given space, she pulls out a random one.

As she pages through, assuming there is a bookmark due to the gap in between pages, she stumbles upon some photos...

One of them being one of her and her childhood friends.

Her smiling face as she stands next to them, she can remember this day so clearly...She smiles sadly at the nostalgic memory and feels the determination to find them at school.

Lucy wonders how she will find them, she decides it's probably best to speak to the people she knows as well as some of the other students, which in all honesty, does make her nervous. But Lucy wanted to see her friends, more than anything...

Sting had been sitting, swishing a cat's tail in front of Lector who had been in such an energetic and playful mood. With every swish, Sting was laughing at Lector's desperate and violent swipes. He had been thinking of a lot of things, but one thing that consistently crossed his mind, was of course... Lucy.

The constant thought left him unbelievably frustrated.

Too the point... he was impatient for their morning walks and conversations.

Sighing, resigning himself to this irritating fate, he had said goodnight to Lector and rolled over from his sitting position into a comfortable position and drifted off quickly to sleep.

The next morning, as per everyday. Sting was outside, waiting for Lucy.

Soon, came the beautiful girl that constantly drove his thoughts to insanity.

"Good morning Sting!" Lucy said, her tone laced with a hidden determination of things she's plotted for today.

"Good morning Lucy" Sting said with a gentle smile, his voice and demeanour seemed calmer than how he initially felt this morning.

After their greetings they began their walk and met up with Rogue, who instead of waiting at his usual spot, had actually walked down to meet them.

They continued, talking a slower walk than usual due to the fact they were actually quite early, Lucy began to ask questions, which could relate to finding her friends. But first; she had to confirm they were actually in Fairy Tail.

"Sting, Rogue... do you know anyone in the school by the name of Cancer, Capricorn or Aquarius?" Lucy asked

Sting and Rogue stopped in their tracks... and looked back at the random question...

"Yeah...they are all third years on the student council" Rogue speaks up

"Do you need something from the student council?" Sting inquires

"Not that I necessarily need anything... I just want to see them again" Lucy says with a nostalgic smile

Rogue and Sting look at her with slight confusion.

"Lucy-san, how do you know them, if you're a new student?"

"They are old friends of mine" Lucy replies

Sting and Rogue were surprised by her answer, but even more so that she is speaking of her past and something personal...she often avoided the topic.

They arrived at school, saying goodbye along with a 'see you later' Lucy took off to gather more information about her old friends.

Arriving at school, she was in luck! Erza-senpai was standing talking to Levy.

"Good morning Levy-chan, Erza-senpai" Lucy greets cheerfully

"Oh good morning Lucy" Erza-senpai says

"Good morning Lu-chan!" Levy replies as she hugs Lucy

"Erza-senpai, can I ask you a question?" Lucy asks politely

"Of course! Anything your senpai can do to help her cute kouhai" Erza replies with a smile and sparkle

"Do you know which classes Cancer, Aquarius and Capricorn are in?"

Erza takes a moment to think

"Yes!! I remember now. Capricorn is in my class, Aquarius is in 3-D and Cancer is in 3-C" Erza states happily

Lucy smiles, now knowing exactly where her friends are. She thanks Erza as she takes off running.

Lucy arrives at Erza-senpai's classroom, 3-A. She peaks timidly inside as she enters with caution of entering a higher grade classroom, she looks around to see students staring at her when suddenly a surprised yet composed voice speaks.

"Lucy-sama?"

Lucy turns her head towards the voice, she sees Capricorn, grown and healthy.

She smiles

"Capricorn!" Lucy exclaims

"Lucy-sama" Capricorn says again, this time with certainty, he kneels down and kisses her down.

Feeling very embarrassed by the whole class watching this unfolding, Lucy asks if they may speak privately at break, Capricorn smiles and sends her off with a smile.

Walking to the next class she intends to visit, Lucy makes her way to classroom 3-C, repeating the same thing, as she peaks her head in, she sees Cancer surrounded by a few other students. Another student came to the door, to inquire if Lucy was looking for someone, telling this student she is looking for Cancer, the student calls him over.

Cancer spots Lucy and runs over "Lucy-ebi" He says as he hugs her

"Cancer, it's been so long. You're looking good!" Lucy replies happily

Cancer pulls away from the hug and runs his hand over Lucy's ponytail

"Let me do your hair again sometime-ebi" Cancer asks

"Of course" Lucy smiles back and agrees, saying another goodbye as she sets off for the next class.

Standing outside of 3-D, this is honestly the one that Lucy was most nervous for. She looks into the classroom, which is mostly desolate except for a few students and in the corner...There sits, Aquarius. Grimacing and grumbling about something with a frown on her face.

Lucy walks in "Aquarius!"

Aquarius lifts her eyes and sees Lucy, getting irritated she stands up and initiates some sort of head hitting " You stupid girl! What do you think you're doing calling me like I'm your friend or something!?" Aquarius begins her onslaught of insult

"I'm sorry" Lucy whines

"I just wanted to see you..." Lucy says softly with a pout as she looks away from Aquarius

"Talk to me when you've got a boyfriend!" Aquarius says out of the blue and shoos Lucy out of the classroom

As she shoves Lucy out, Aquarius looks away and begrudgingly says...

"It's good to see you again" As she closes the door

Lucy smiles... "It's good to see you too"


	12. Painful Memories

Lucy had gone to class, running and making it in the nick of time from when the bell rang, she greets everyone quickly and sits in her seat, taking out her books.

She is busy concentrating when she hears some odd noise coming from next to her, she turns her head to see Natsu using his book as a cover while he indulges on an early lunch, Lucy giggles softly trying to keep her laughter down.

Natsu looks up at her and see's Lucy looking up at him, he smiles not knowing there's rice stuck to his cheeks. Lucy tried to keep from laughing when she opens her eyes to see Natsu offering her a bite of his tempura, making sure the teacher isn't looking. Lucy leans in and takes the bite. Covering her mouth as she chews.

Break comes soon and as usual Natsu is keeled over from hunger pangs, Lucy has gotten used to it, so much so, she packs an extra lunch for Natsu now. Calling Natsu over for lunch, he hurries over and sits with Lucy, they are soon joined by Gray, Levy and Gajeel. Who decided to come today.

Everyone sits, eating, sharing and just randomly talking when Capricorn also shows up, along with Aquarius and Cancer. They join Lucy's group as they discuss random things.

"Lucy-sama" Capricorn speaks

Everyone is a little caught off guard when they hear the honorific used for Lucy.

"Is Layla-sama well?" Capricorn asks, of course Cancer and Aquarius are also wanting to know.

Lucy's heart drops at the sound of her mothers name, she keeps a strained smile, which fades away... Softly, but audible enough to be heard by everyone...

"She....she died" Lucy says

Capricorn, Cancer and Aquarius are all stunned...

Lucy smiles again, and excuses her self. She makes sure to leave when everyone is talking, so her absence will go unnoticed.

Natsu is arguing with Gray and Gajeel, but for a moment Natsu glanced over and noticed Lucy leaving, catching a glimpse...of a sad expression.

Lucy had walked, avoiding everyone...She went down the stairs and outside, around the corner where there was no one she sat, pulling her knees to her chest and putting her head down, uncontrollably she began to cry. She could not stop herself from crying, the only thing she could do right now, is hide and cry quietly even though she wanted to scream.

She continued to cry, when a strangers voice, forced her to look up.

"I didn't think I'd find a princess hiding in the dark corner of school"

Lucy looked up at this unfamiliar person, he wore a smirk and an arrogant yet friendly look.

"I'm Loke and you are?" He asked, still keeping a contemptuous smirk on his face, at the lack of response from Lucy he adjusted his glasses

Lucy was is no state to talk to anyone, least of all a flirting playboy.

"Please...just leave me alone" Lucy asked with a weak voice

"Come now, don't be like that" Loke continued trying to get Lucy to entertain his insistent flirting.

"Lucy!"

"Lucy!"

A voice calls out continuously as it gets closer

Lucy reacts to the sound of her name being called

"Someone's looking for you Princess" Loke says as he adjusts his glasses once again

Kneeling down and kissing her hand, he takes his leave

"Goodbye...Lucy" He smirks as he emphasises her name.

Leaving, Loke passes Natsu, leaving an ominous passing comment.

"Watch out for your little lamb, prince...seems she's the target of more than one predator"

Natsu stops in his tracks, his feelings of jealousy swelling up in him, Natsu feels like he is about to hit Loke when he remembers Lucy...

'Lucy is more important' he thinks to himself.

As he turns around the corner, his eyes are met with Lucy... Bundled and crying, quietly....


	13. Comfort

Natsu feels his heart drop as he sees the sight of Lucy crying silently and painfully. Struggling desperately to fight back the heavy flow of crocodile tears. With the slight hesitation to walk over, in case he makes it worse. He approaches her slowly.

"Lucy...what's wrong?" Natsu asks, his voice soft and sincere. A noticeable change from his usual upbeat and happy tone.

Lucy smiles...her tears still flowing. Even now, she still pretends to be alright as to not trouble anyone.

"Nothing's wrong...I'm fine" Lucy replies, mildly choking on her words.

Meanwhile...after scouring the cafeteria to get something to eat, Rogue is walking to his usual outside lunch area when his eyes are met with the sight of Lucy crying. He feels worry and concern, thinking he should approach to inquire about the cause but instead...he opts to tell Sting. Who is much closer to Lucy than he. Deciding he has made the right decision, he turns and begins to search for his friend.

Natsu comes closer and kneels down, reaching out his hand and placing it gently on her head. He pats and attempts to comfort her with this display of calm affection.

"It's okay Lucy...you can cry in front of me" Natsu says in his soft tone as he pulls Lucy into a embrace. Feeling his genuine concern, Lucy cries in his arms, feeling safe in the warmth from his body. She shuffles in closer and weakly clutches his shirt.

Natsu can still feel his heart being stabbed as he watches the crying and trembling girl. He holds her tighter against himself.

Rogue finally finds Sting, sitting in their usual area just casually eating his lunch and staring towards the sky. Without wasting time, Rogue approaches Sting and raises the pressing issue that currently disturbs him.

"Sting... I thought I should tell you, but I saw Lucy crying around the corner of the school building."

Sting is quickly brought back to reality and his peaceful cloud watching shattered by the news that Lucy was crying alone somewhere.

Leaving a concerned yet slightly relieved Rogue, Sting rushes off to find Lucy.

The bell rings throughout the school announcing the end of break. The tears have finally ceased and Lucy wipes away the remnants of her sadness. Natsu stays silent and helps her up as she dusts off the dirt and grass that was now on her uniform. Still keeping his arm around her, Natsu led Lucy back into the school building.

Sting finally arrived at the corner that Rogue mentioned, only to see it empty...and no sign of Lucy. Still feeling worried at her whereabouts and wellbeing, his concern doesn't fade as he meanders back to class.

Arriving late for his class, he is scolded by his teacher for being late. Clearly Sting's mind is occupied with concern, since he takes his usual seat and remains absent minded.

Natsu and Lucy had walked in and were on their way to class. Noticing that Lucy still seemed depressed, Natsu decided to take a detour. Swiftly moving his arm to sweep up her by her legs, holding her like a princess. He turned and began walking in the opposite direction of their class.

"N-Natsu??? Class is that way" Lucy stated and she pointed towards their class

"I know, but we're not going to class" he replied

"But we'll get in trouble" Lucy spoke, trying to avoid trouble

Natsu ignored her protests and struggling as he climbed about two flights of stairs, putting her down before opening a door and giving her a gentle push out.

Following behind her, he closed the door and sat against the wall. Signalling for Lucy to join him, reluctantly Lucy sat next to the little troublemaker.

He pulled her down, Lucy's head now rested on Natsu's lap as he pointed towards the clouds. Gently running her fingers through her hair in a soothing manner.

Lucy began to feel a bit better, and even pointed out a cloud that looked like a fluffy bunny.

Natsu laughed and pointed out a few more clouds, most of them he saw as food and Lucy laughed at his food orientated mind.

Natsu began to share a story of when Erza attacked Gray when he bumped her and made her lose her cake.

Lucy and Natsu sat peacefully as they were laughing at the story. For the rest of the school day, they just sat on the roof...Missing all of their classes but not really caring. The final bell rang, announcing the end of their time.

Lucy finally sat up and turned around to face Natsu.

"Thank you Natsu... for everything today" Lucy said with a sincere smile

Natsu smiled back and ruffled her hair playfully

"I'm always here Lucy!"

Natsu waved goodbye as the blonde disappeared, he just sat and stared at the sky a little longer.

"I wonder...if you're looking up at the same sky....Dad."

Lucy rushes down the stairs, still not feeling as happy as usual but a whole lot better. She takes a deep breath and puts on her usual smile. She meets up with Rogue and Sting.

Rogue greets her, Sting joins in but still wants to inquire about what Rogue saw earlier.

They begin the usual route home, surprisingly this started as some weird 'get to know the place' then it would be over sort of arrangement, which turned into pleasant walk and talks. Waving goodbye to Rogue as he turned the corner and walking onto the street that leads to his house. Leaving Sting and Lucy.

They stand still for a short while, watching Rogue fade into the distance as they continue their walk.

Sting decided to raise the point of his concern

"Lucy... um, you don't have to talk about it, but are you alright?" Sting asked in a concerned and uncertain manner.

Lucy seemed surprised by his question...she was sure she had given no indication to how she was really feeling.

"Why?' Lucy asked as she tilted her head in confusion

"Um, no reason...it's just Rogue saw you crying earlier at school"

Lucy thought back to earlier...that certainly seemed like the cause for the silent concern lingering around Rogue

"Oh...it was nothing, I was just remembering something" Lucy said as she smiled, trying to put Stings worry to rest.

Sting concedes the point, realizing there is no point in prying further with questions he knows she won't answer.

Lucy gives a final smile as she separates from Sting, waving goodbye as she walks to work and he begins the trip up his street...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone so sorry about the long break between updates.   
> I actually took a hiatus due to being swamped with work and college applications, along with other adulting. 
> 
> But I am back again and will be updating more regularly and hopefully managing to post at least 3 chapters a week.


	14. A Grand Plan In Motion

Lucy had woken up to see the sunlight spilling into her room from the curtains which she forgot to close last night, sitting up slightly and looking towards her alarm clock, the blonde noticed she woke up an hour earlier than usual. Yawning and rubbing her eyes to kickstart her waking routine, Lucy had decided to get ready for school anyways.

Packing her usual two lunches, one and a half being for her ravenous pink haired classmate who seemed to have a bottomless pit for a stomach, she chuckled at her own analogy and locked her apartment before turning to leave.

As she was walking down, she caught a glimpse of the familiar pale blonde hair. Running down, she went to greet him.

Sting had woken up at his usual time and was doing his normal morning jog, when unexpectedly he saw Lucy waving and calling out to him.

"Good morning Sting!" Lucy said cheerfully, truth be told she could not help but feel a slight blush creep to her cheeks when she looked at Sting. This was the first time she had ever seen him in casual clothing...even so, a black tank top was revealing his well sculpted arms and chiselled chest... Along with a light coat of sweat and his slightly dishevelled hair, it was almost as she were looking at someone completely different.

"Morning Lucy" Sting said, slightly out of breath from his fast paced jogging

"You're up early today" He continued his sentence noticing her dressed and ready for school.

"Yeah! I was actually hoping to run into you by some chance...I was going to head to school already" Lucy replied

"O-Oh I see, will you be alright? Walking to school alone..." Sting asked, slight disappointment had dampened his voice. He probably wouldn't want to admit that he had come to seriously enjoy Lucy's company...

"Yeah I'll be fine! I know the way" Lucy spoke as she waved a quick goodbye and happily skipped off to school

Sting watched the girl from the back, noticing her figure become more distant...He brought his hands to his face, roughly hitting his cheeks a few times before starting his jog again. "Why do I feel so...disappointed?" Sting thought to himself as he tried to bury his thoughts with intense exercise.

The school finally comes into view as Lucy walked closer and closer, stopping for a moment...Seeming to appreciate her new life here, a comfortable life that she had settled into...

She walked into school, noticing it was quite desolate... Probably because it's so early.

Walking into an unfamiliarly quiet school building. Lucy decided to walk around and explore her school a bit more.

She walked and walked, until she came across a section of the school which she had not yet been, the side that was kept for the clubs. As she walked, she spotted an open door, curiosity beckoning her to take a peek, Lucy silently walked and stuck her head into the small building... "It's the archery club.."

Lucy came into the club room and walked further in... it appeared to be empty, until her eyes were met with Erza...

She was standing still, eyes closed and a deep inhale broke the subtle silence, as her arms drew back the bow...Her arms were firm, no sign of shaking or unsteadiness and the undeniable beauty of her form...It was breath taking and intimidating, Lucy stood in amazement. Ezra exhaled as her eyes opened and her fingers released the arrow, the arrow flew a straight path, hitting perfectly in the centre of its intended target.

Lowering her bow, Erza had a faint smile...

"Good morning my cute kouhai" Erza's voice rang out across the empty room, startling Lucy.

"G-good morning Erza-senpai!" Lucy hastily replied as she was caught off guard.

"Are you interested in joining the Archery club?" Erza said with a small smile and soft voice

"Uh.. no, I was just curious. I haven't been here before, also I can't actually join any clubs..." Lucy said with a slight chuckle as she played with her hair.

"I see... I was hoping you would join one of the clubs I'm in" Erza continued with a small smile, hinting at slight surprise and disappointment

"You're in more than one club Erza-senpai?"

"Of course! I'm in the Archery club, Kendo club, Mixed Martial Arts club and Track ... And I am the captain of all of them!" Erza exclaimed proudly with her chest puffed out in pride

Lucy was so surprised and dropped her head to the side in disbelief...

"And you're the captain of all of them... you sure are amazing Erza-senpai" Lucy said

"Even so, you not joining any clubs, will make it harder for you to make friends" Erza elaborated as if she were deep in thought with genuine concern of her kouhai's social life.

Lucy also gave it a little thought... When suddenly Erza brought her hands together.

"I have an idea!" She exclaimed

"I got coupons for the new cake shop that opened in the shopping arcade! You mentioned you wanted to go shopping as well."

Lucy thinks back to when she asked Erza about the shopping.

"I remember that...I still haven't had a chance to go yet" Lucy says

"I propose a Girls Day Out!! You've already met Levy and we can invite Juvia!" Erza says, obviously excited for her proposal

Lucy agrees, admittedly is looking forward to this, she is actually feeling a swell of excitement.

"That sounds good senpai! Can I leave the details up to you?" Lucy asks

"Of course! Leave it to me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! My sincere apologies for taking so long to get this chapter out! For a while I was suffering such bad writers block to the point of where I temporarily lost my passion for writing (I don't even know how that's possible but apparently it is) I'd also like to thank everyone who helped me through my rough patch by encouraging me to continue writing and stop stressing so much. =^.^=


	15. A Grand Plan Comes To Fruition

Lucy had left all the planning to Erza after agreeing to her suggestion a few days ago. Hopefully she didn't plan anything too crazy, but today at least she was able to give Lucy a date for the girls day out. With this, Lucy was able to take off from work and plan her shopping list with all of her wants and needs. Two school uniforms and two summer outfits will not do, she unfortunately needed more necessities and such for her new life.

(~Time skip brought to you by Happy~)

The day has finally arrived and Lucy would be lying if she said she wasn't excited. She had been following the instructions and directions that Erza-senpai had dutifully wrote out for her in extreme detail, accompanied by some very...interesting drawings.

She surprisingly had no trouble finding the station and the train she needed to take; Lucy had arrived quite early and took a slow stroll whilst looking around at everything, she finally arrived at the meeting spot to see two familiar faces and a third one she was sure she had seen before, glancing up at the giant clock in the centre of the shopping arcade she noticed the time and realized the girls were all a few minutes early.

"Good morning everyone, sorry I wasn't late was I?" Lucy greeted the group with a slight hint of worry in her voice.

"Good morning Lu-chan" Levy was the first to stand up and greet Lucy with a warm hug

As Erza greeted her with an energetic pat on the back, Lucy felt a bit more unsettled by the other girl death glaring daggers at her, emitting a deathly aura and repeating the words "Love rival" as if they were a mantra.

Somehow she eventually learned that the blue haired girls' name was Juvia, she was a junior and madly in love with Gray to the point of obsession.

The group had assembled, greeted, had some friendly chatter and banter and were now making their way to the new cake shop that Erza had been so excited about visiting.

They arrive to see the shop scarce, since its new not a lot of people know about it, and even so there's a wonderful cake buffet to celebrate their opening. So many cakes were on display everything from salted caramel Victorian sponge to carrot cake and even a rum and chocolate cake. There were so many gorgeous things to choose from; the girls used all of their self control to keep themselves from squealing in excitement.

"Oh, good morning everyone" a gentle voice rings out and greets all of the girls

The voice belonged to the owner of the shop and the waitress who was minding the floor.

"Mirajane, it's so good to see you" Erza says warmly to the white haired woman

Mirajane makes introductions with Lucy and Juvia and shows the group to a corner booth along with bringing beverages, coffee for Erza, chai-latte for Levy, vanilla milkshake for Lucy and an orange juice for Juvia, they take rounds getting different kinds of cakes and trying them out, they were in no rush so they decided to have an in-depth conversation which somehow fell onto the topics of love lives.

"Levy is with Gajeel" Erza explains as she continues the explanation further, elaborating that Gray was the target of Juvia's undying love and infatuation, at the mention of Grays name though, Juvia seemed on guard to all of the girls around her.

Levy piped up "And Erza has a boyfriend, Mr. Mystery ~ aka Jellal-senpai"

Lucy listened to their stories with earnest, not saying much because she had yet to experience a love of her own.

At one point they began trading stories on how they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write stuff after my stories now >.< I hope this chapter was alright, to be honest I've been stressing a little since I've been suffering writers block and also been so busy, I also accidently entered a competition for INKTOBER which I decided to see through to the end. Also allow me to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out.
> 
> PS. Happy Halloween! To everyone who enjoys a little spoopiness and candy, may you have an eventful day (Feel free to share what you dressed up as!)


	16. Gajeel and Levy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Please note this is a backstory as to avoid any confusion *

The small blue haired girl sat alone quietly reading a book, quite a difficult book for a first year middle school student.

Isolated and separated from the schools' society, Levy passed her time by quietly reading and studying, though she was still the target of bullying from the other students.

Not one or two straggling bullies, Levy had quite a few, but even so...when she found herself discouraged and insecure she found solace in her novels and writing.

Until one day, things had escalated and she was beaten, her things thrown and damaged, Levy was left alone to cry in the rain. As if all her frustration and sadness had been funnelled into this moment, she felt like screaming and pounding her fists into the ground but all she could do was cry quietly.

The rain had picked up and continued to fall mercilessly, drenching the poor girl and her possessions, although the sound of rain continued to roar, she was given sudden shelter, halting the pelting of rain on her. She looked up to see an umbrella and a big hand holding it, which curtly passed it to her. Confused but welcoming the relief, she noticed the boy picking up her things, getting drenched by the rain as she sits under the strangers' umbrella.

The stranger offered a kind hand to help her stand up, walking together in a comfortable silence, the boy had noticed Levy lagging a bit in her steps and suddenly she was lifted onto his back, still protected by the umbrella. The boy walked and asked for directions ever so often to take the girl home. Levy had smiled at this strangeness curtness and kindness, feeling safe and resting her head against his back she enjoyed the slight swaying as he took graceful strides towards her home.

After dropping her off and finding a temporary break from the rain under the roof of her home, proper introductions were made.

Levy had learned that the strangers' name was Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox. She had heard the name many times, and true he matched the image of the scary person described, but his personality was not like the stories and rumours.

He was kind and had a gentle demeanour.

Gajeel was famous for fighting, and for a delinquent appearance along with being 'scary' looking. True he was not conventional, considering for his age he was very big in height and stature, his wild jet black hair and eyes that seemed to glare daggers wherever his gaze wandered, Levy could not help but think there was so much more to him than the stories and besides, his appearance wasn't that scary. At least not to her.

He had always been alone, with so many negative things swirling around, he never had the opportunity to make friends, let alone talk to anyone. 

Levy took the first step forward and asked him nervously to eat lunch together at school.

Their relationship developed into something richer and grander over time, they spent whatever time together and sometimes they would sit in silence while Gajeel just napped and Levy read whatever novel she was into at the time.

They grew into really good friends, for the first time in a long time they laughed and shared stories, tales and random banter that had no special meaning to anyone else but them.

Things had been quiet for a long while, until Levy was cornered by some bullies, ready to hurt her again. However, Gajeel had intervened, fighting for her sake and getting injured in the process, for which Levy cried, even more painful than if it were her that had been hurt.

She cries hot tears as she gently tended his wounds, scrapes and various bumps from the brawl that had occurred.

Gajeel had cradled her face and wiped her tears away with his thumb as he comforted Levy, he reassured her that he was alright along with speaking his mind and saying he was glad that she was alright and didn't get hurt.

As if time suggested it were the perfect opportunity, Gajeel faced her honestly and admitted he had loved her. Levy cried, tears of joy for she felt the same.

They had shared a loving kiss and that was the beginning of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the little back story for the beginning of Gajeel and Levy, next back stories will be coming soon, since I'm trying to write and post them all together. I've been okay with my writing lately and my writers block isn't so... constricting, so I'm able to crank out a few chapters now and hopefully write a few more to make up for taking so long.


	17. Gray and Juvia

Juvia was in a different middle school to a certain boy, although she had caught the occasional glance of Gray, when their paths crossed whilst walking home or to the station; Gray-sama as she used to call him. Sometimes she would walk behind him all the way home just to make sure he got home safely. Although his middle school was known for it's troublesome students and had a reputation for being a delinquent school. But even so Juvia never let that deter her away from Gray. She was honestly head over heels and nothing could change that fact.

One day, as Juvia was busy with her usual routine of following her beloved at a safe and undetectable distance, until she noticed a few other students from Gray's school following him, eventually learning they were going to the same place. Still following Gray, she noticed he had diverged from his usual pathway and had taken a street that led to a quiet and almost hidden park.

Seemingly as she approached closer and closer she felt such hostility seeming to radiate from this location. As they approached she noticed various figures standing there, instantly recognising the rival school...a school in essence very similar to Gray-sama's, with a mass of delinquents' from the prefecture and a nasty reputation to rival. There had been many talks amongst the teachers and adults around town about the recent fights that had been taking place between the schools.

Juvia had stayed hidden between a shrub and tree, one that provided visibility to the entire fight. Although worried she was ready to jump in to protect her precious Gray.

Finally the battle had been set as Gray stepped up and seemed to stare down the opposing leader for trespassing and other various things that didn't sit well with him.

The fight had started with a mutual first punch from either side, suddenly everyone jumped in and gave it their all. Punches were thrown, various flying kicks and the sounds of pipes and bats colliding arose in the small park; in the mad flurry of fighting Juvia had kept her eyes on Gray but still struggling with poor visibility of everyone moving in her line of sight.

She had eventually decided to try to move in a place with better visibility...only until she was grabbed harshly by a stranger.

"Hey boss!! I think this girl is part of Gray's squad" The goon laughed while tightening his grip and hurting Juvia

"Let me go!" Juvia cried as she struggled against his iron grip.

Feeling frightened and trying to somehow escape Juvia shut her eyes tightly for a brief moment, suddenly she felt something rush past her as she was freed from the painful hold and she had landed into a comforting warmth. Opening her eyes, Juvia saw Gray, grimacing at the opposing side of people who had hurt her. Feeling calm compared to her fearful state she was cradled with a gentleness and warmth.

Seeming to make sure the blue haired girl was alright, Gray had glanced down only to meet her gaze and notice the rosy tint shade that crawled onto her cheeks.

Juvia felt her heart beating at an unbelievable pace, thumping and thumping and thumping violently in her chest....

Juvia stood nervously and feeling intimidated as she looked up at the big Fairy Tail sign, hesitating to take her first step and doubting if she belonged her or deserved to be in Fairy Tail.

"You going in or not?" An intruding voice gave Juvia a slight surprise

As she turned her head, she was met with a familiar face...one that she held dear. It was Gray. Although he had grown and matured since she last saw him.

"I-I'm not sure if I belong here" Juvia said softly and nervously, looking down towards the ground.

Feeling a gentle but leading tug, she noticed her arm was being held by Gray's strong hand as he walked her into the school. This had only deepened her feelings for him, Gray had always been kind to her and for that she was truly grateful...

A few months had passed and Juvia took all of her courage and decided to confess her feelings to Gray.

Gray was a popular guy and confessed to quite often, though he rejected every girl.

However, he never rejected Juvia, although some may say he was slightly cruel to leave her with no answer, Juvia truly believed that he liked her.

And since that day, she was generally with him everyday at school, waiting for the day he would reciprocate her feelings honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peoples!! Sorry about the short chapter, trying to update all my ongoing series before this coming week since I'm going to be crazy busy. Phew, been dying with the heat because summer heat snuck up and punched my internal thermometer. But still writing, hopefully I can write a surplus of chapters before next year since its going to be crazy, have all my events and cosplays along with first year college student (Blep to adulting >.<)


	18. Erza And Jellal

There had been a few stories floating around, more often than not they were made up. But as a child, Erza was considered to be a truly troublesome girl and very mischievous, above all she was labelled a problem child. Unable to cope anymore, the adults around her had decided it was time that she got sent to "Tower OF Heaven"

It may sound grand and even exquisite but Tower Of Heaven, simply put was a reform camp for children.

The camp had many success stories, children went back home well behaved apparently, but the methods used were nothing short of horrific cruelty. They would exploit the children for free labour in the guise of 'teaching them lessons such as discipline and self respect' it was the kind of story the camp would spin to justify and appease the parents' curiosity. Another thing that was not mentioned was the firm belief in corporal punishment.

Corporal punishment, would be understandable, if it were used to punish. Instead, it was another excuse used by the camp to mercilessly abuse the children that were sent there.

It was not uncommon for a random child to disappear for a day or two and come back in a deadened and gravely injured state by the hands of the counsellors. And knowing this, somehow...Erza had become a favourite of the counsellors, favourite to hurt that is.

One day, the counsellors came into the dorm, searching for the cowering red head girl that had attempted to hide herself between the bed and the wall, she cried and trembled violently from the fear she was facing at being taken to the punishment room again. As one of the counsellors came in and grabbed Erza, a flash and glimpse of something blue in the silhouette of a boy had flown past, effectively pushing the counsellor over and grabbing the fragile arm of Erza, dragging her along; a voice encouraged her to run with him and not look back.

As they stopped somewhere between the back of the dorms and the forest, Erza had full view of who had just saved her.

A unique looking boy with lovely blue hair and a red birthmark on his face, he checked and glanced around staying vigilant for any sight of the counsellor he had knocked over, there was no sound but the faint breeze rustling the leaves of the forest and their own exhausted and heavy panting from their sprint.

The boy had smiled gently and extended his hand out to Erza, introducing himself as Jellal. Erza had reciprocated by telling him her name as well.

Back then, Erza was a very fearful child who was scared of her own shadow. She was often sad and scared and could not help but show it, but after meeting Jellal that seemed to change drastically. Jellal would make her laugh, smile and always comfort her from anything that she would find frightening. He stood up for her various times, even against the counsellors, which was something a child would dare not do here at Tower Of Heaven. However, once he had explained that having someone to protect made him feel much braver and stronger than him trying to defend himself.

Things continued to go well for Erza and Jellal and in fact, they had even made other friends within the camp. But the situation in the camp itself, had only gotten more grave, seeming to be unable to put with the treachery and tyranny any longer, Erza had simply proposed an idea in the form of a passing thought.

"Why don't we escape?"

Everyone was quick to agree to the scarlet haired girls' idea, of course they had all been thinking it, but were too afraid to say anything about it.

They spent a few days planning, studying and refining their idea to break out and escape home. However, somehow the plan was discovered and it failed. The children had gotten caught and the counsellor suspected it was Erza who had suggested the plan, although they were all going to be punished, Erza alone would bear the brunt of it. Erza was ready and willing to accept this fate, after all it was her idea and she would not allow another to suffer in place of her mistake. That was the plan anyway...

"No! It was me who planned it!" Jellal had spoken up and stood between the counsellors and the group of frightened children, without even giving a second glance, the counsellors harshly grabbed Jellal and began taking him away, Erza cried and shouted, protesting to be heard.

"It was my fault! It was my plan!" She screamed over and over again, feeling hurt that Jellal would suffer for her mistake.

A few days had passed, Jellal had not returned, though his screams could be heard throughout the dorms, almost to punish the children even further, they broadcast Jellals' screams so everyone could hear, as they made an example out of him. Erza could not bear it anymore, it was too painful.

She had waited for an opportunity and despite everything, even the risk of her suffering even more, she did not care. She would save him! Because so many times he had saved her, and that was something she promised herself. "I will protect him"

Breaking in, as soon as the counsellor's had left, she snuck in and walked across the matted floor, until she saw Jellal, hanging weakly from where he was tied by the counsellors. His body littered in bruises and stained in blood, coated by a layer of sweat. His breathing was hard and heavy, his head hanging weakly. Erza trembled and shook, as she saw this awful sight before her... She ran across the room, gently and tenderly she let him down, holding his battered body in her warm arms. She began to cry and weep uncontrollably, whispering her apologies sincerely to the injured boy.

Looking around, she used all of her strength to carry the boy to their tents, placing him in her bed, she had treated his wounds the best she could.

A few days passed, and no one came looking for Jellal surprisingly, he had healed somewhat and was able to speak and move about with little difficulty. He thanked Erza, comforted her and reassured her many times it wasn't her fault, wiping her tears away and giving her a hug to convince her. They had decided on a different plan, one they could pull off together, it was all or nothing.

They waited and waited, finally sneaking into the office, calling the police and their parents. Explaining the situation. A short while passed and the camp was swarmed with police and parents.

Jellal and Erza were sitting together at the back of an ambulance, treating the new and old wounds. Along with the discovery of the abuse and child labour, Tower Of Heaven was closed down. Passing out from the relief, Jellal and Erza had woken up in the hospital, in beds next to each other along with a few other children. They healed up and began to lead lives as normal children should, they played together, did homework together and generally spent time doing whatever they found fun.

Erza and Jellal had attended different middle schools but even so, they stayed in contact and would often meet up on school breaks and days off, holding study sessions or watching movies together. Finding a lovely discovery that they would both be attending Fairy Tail, the joy between the two was evident. As if the entirety of them knowing eachother had finally reached a level which required taking a different step, Jellal nervously asked Erza out on a date. To go with him to the summer festival at his local shrine, almost passing out when he saw Erza in her yukata. The date was a great success and upon the discovery of the mutual feelings the two had decided to begin dating. And that was the start of Jellal and Erza...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello Everyone!! Hope you enjoyed the back stories/ history of some of the ships. Also Thank you all for almost 400 Reads!!!! Next chapter will be out soon.


	19. Announcement

I honestly feel as if I have way too many of these kind’s of announcements for this story.

Basically, when I started this story I just watched Fairy Tail for the first time, both seasons in one go… 227 episodes and two movies later…this was born.

But since then not watched Fairy Tail again, nor have I started the final season because I am waiting for a substantial amount of episodes to binge.

The basis of my story and ideas was from being inspired to create Fairy Tail in a more close to home sense but I’ve lost motivation to write and don’t wish to force out the story because from the ideas I had (And wrote down) the story will not be anything close to what I imagined.

Due to this, I apologise to everyone that was reading this story and I thank everyone who gave me amazing feedback about it. But I will be taking an indefinite hiatus from this story until I’m able to get more in touch with the characters and story again.

So the story isn't discontinued but I just won't be updating this story for a long while...


End file.
